As Chances Slip By
by IcefireEclipse
Summary: Aomine broke Kuroko's heart in Teiko. So when Aomine starts to develop feelings for the phantom player, he finds out that Kuroko is already with Akashi. Months later, Kuroko starts to have second thoughts about his and Akashi's relationship. Will this be Aomine's chance or does fate has something else in mind? Akakuro and One-sided AoKuro.
1. Prologue

As chances slip by: Prologue

"_I thought I told you."_

_Aomine gazed in horror as Akashi placed his queen on a space on the chessboard, taking his second-to last piece, a bishop, on the chessboard. All that remained was his king and all of Akashi's pieces minus a pawn or two. But the game was the least of Aomine's worries. Akashi's next words would later haunt him for months to come. _

_"You lost your chance, Daiki. Tetsuya is mine, and there's nothing you can do to bring him back," Mismatched eyes stare at him, glowing with authority. All Aomine could do was stare back at Akashi in shock. His throat was too dry to speak, not that there was anything to say to his captain. He watched as Akashi opened his mouth, ready to speak once more. _

_"Daiki," Akashi lowered his gaze to the chessboard. Aomine followed suit and looked at his bishop, lying on its side like a broken doll. Akashi raised his queen once more, not caring for Aomine's pointless turn and places his queen beside Aomine's king, cornering it. _

_"Checkmate."_

* * *

**_Authors Note: I don't own Kuroko no Basket but I wish I did. Also this is my first fan fiction so please be gentle. This will be a multi-chapter fic and I promise I won't forget to update! _**


	2. As Time Passes

Chapter 1: As Time Passes

* * *

_That was a long time ago, _Aomine thought as he stepped into the grounds of Toou Gakuen. He knew that it's been exactly two years since that fateful encounter with Akashi and the memory of it still haunted him. Needless to say, his time alone with Kuroko after Akashi's intervention diminished drastically to nothing. His time alone with Kuroko was gone and Aomine was lucky enough to catch a glimpse of him during practice after that. Then when the day came when Kuroko quit the basketball club was the last time Aomine heard anything from the former phantom sixth man. It was then when he knew he longer had any chance of winning his beloved Tetsu back, seeing as he never even saw him again after that.

As Aomine walked lazily past other high school students, he wondered why Akashi Seijuro, his now former captain, of all people had to take Tetsu from him. He had no recollection of ever seeing Akashi being even remotely attracted to the phantom player but then again, Aomine knew that besides being a prodigy in basketball like himself, Akashi was quite the actor. He would never let his emotions slip, especially to his former teammates. It also didn't help that Aomine would only go to half the practices, skipping the other half either due to laziness or just plain not needing the extra practice. _No wonder I had no idea until it was too late. _

"Oi, Aomine-kun! I'm trying to talk to you!" Aomine stopped just feet from the door to his classroom, briefly wondering how he got there before quickly brushing the thought off when he saw Satsuki looking up at him. Her pursed lips and clenched fists would make any other man's heart stop but Aomine was immune to that look, as he'd seen it countless times prior.

"What do you want, Satsuki?" Aomine asked, groaning inwardly. He didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment and Satsuki was the last person he wanted to talk to right now.

Satsuki sighed in irritation. "I asked what was up with you today. Geez Aomine-kun, don't you ever pay attention anymore? It's getting annoying."

"It's nothing, and you shouldn't be prying into anyone's business. _That_ is annoying," Aomine walked passed Satsuki but not before she grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

"Don't walk away from this, Aomine-kun," Satsuki demanded, her gripped tightened. "I worry about you, that's all."

Aomine looked at her. He was sick of hearing that she was worried about him. _Of course_ he knew that Satsuki worried about her. How could he not, when Satsuki was one of the only people from elementary school that he still had close contact with. She was the one who was there for him since the beginning and Aomine knew that she would stay by his side no matter what.

It was because of that bona fide truth, and the fact he didn't even want to be there that made Aomine removed her hands from his arm, disappointment in her gaze but Aomine ignored it, preferring to be left alone.

"You're going to be late for class, Satsuki. If you decide to worry about me for no apparent reason, fine. Just not before class," Aomine replied. He walked into the classroom not looking back at Satsuki nor seeing her reaction.

Unbeknownst to Aomine, Satsuki was confused. She noticed that Aomine-kun wasn't being himself. He never gives a damn about if she's late for class or not. She couldn't help but wonder what was it that happened that caused him to be so cold to her. _Or more cold than usual_ she corrected herself as she walked back to her classroom on the other side of the hall. She had a lot of questions in her mind that she wanted to address to Aomine-kun. As much as she wanted to grab Aomine-kun, grab him and shake him senseless until he confessed what the hell was wrong, she'd have to wait until after class. _I'll make him fess up if it's the last thing I do._

* * *

School was nothing more than a blur to Aomine. Tuning out the teacher, Aomine stared blankly at his blank notebook throughout most of the day, only on occasion looking at the teacher but not paying any mind to what he was saying. The only thing that was in his mind was his beloved Tetsu.

Aomine couldn't help but feel sorry for himself. He knew that it was his own selfishness that caused him to lose Tetsu in the first place. He took him for granted, and then in turn, stopped paying him any mind before he realized he was long gone. It reminded him of the saying that you don't realize that you lost something until it's gone. And that's exactly what happened between him and Tetsu.

This led to another thought; why didn't Tetsu try to come back to him? Despite being so deadpanned, Aomine knew that Tetsu was a rather forgiving person. He never scolded anyone when they forgot his birthday or forgot presents for him on Christmas. Hell, Aomine himself forgot his birthday one year and Tetsu didn't seem to give a damn. He shrugged it off, patted Aomine on the back and told him that he didn't care and that he was used to it. Aomine then pulled Tetsu closer, gave him a quick noogie, and then went to Maji Burger together afterwards, their previous conversation long forgotten.

Aomine smiled at the fond memory. He knew from that experience and countless ones prior to that one that Tetsu would forgive him for nearly anything that he would do, and Aomine would do the same for Tetsu. _So why not now? Why not forgive me now, Tetsu? _

"I'm sorry, Aomine-kun..."

Stopped mid-thought, Aomine looked up and saw Sakurai standing in front of his desk. He looked uncomfortable and his body was stiff. Aomine briefly wondered how long he had been standing there, not that it mattered.

"What the hell do you want, Sakurai?" Aomine asked, switching his expression from confusion to one of frustration and boredom.

Sakurai flinched, his eyes red. "I'm sorry, but class has been over for 10 minutes. Wakamatsu told me to let you know that."

"And you don't think I already knew that?"

"He didn't think so. Everybody already left the classroom and you didn't move an inch so he got worried. I'm sorry if he meant any harm," his reply was panicked and he backed away from Aomine; almost as if Aomine was going to punch him.

Aomine grunted, rising from his chair and lazily sliding his notebook into his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder. He looked back at Sakurai who looked like he was about to cry. Whether it was out of fear or relief, Aomine both didn't know and didn't care to know.

"Tell him to stop giving a damn about me and to worry about himself. I don't need a maid," Aomine retorted, not bothering to give Sakurai another glance as he left the classroom. He didn't have time for any of this goddamn worrying that his team had been giving him.

_First Satsuki and now Wakamatsu. Who's next, Midorima? _Aomine thought as he veered past random students in the halls. _These idiots need to stop giving a damn about me and worry about themselves. I don't see why I'm so special. _

Exiting the school grounds, skipping basketball practice in the process, Aomine headed back to his house, praying that he didn't run into Satsuki or anyone from the team since they'd probably be pissed at him for skipping again. He didn't have time or the patience to worry about her right now. _Just not today _Aomine kept thinking as the school grounds became more distant with each step. Besides, basketball was the least of his worries. All that was on his mind was his lost love by the name of Kuroko Tetsuya. _His_ Tetsu.

* * *

**Authors Note: Wow 1****st**** chapter! Hope it's worth the wait. Consider it a Christmas gift to all of my fellow readers even though it's not really about Christmas. I'm sorry if Aomine and/or Momoi seemed a bit OOC. I'll try to fix it as I get more experienced. I'll try to get Chapter 2 out ASAP, that is when I'm happy with it. **


	3. As Change Restricts

Chapter 2: As Change Constricts

The faint yet delicate light of the sunrise passed through a blemished window and rested on the floor as well as the lilac sheets of the queen sized bed. Two figures slept, a teal haired man named Kuroko Tetsuya and his fiery red head lover, Akashi Seijuro, had their legs entwined and their arms wrapped around each other, holding each other close. Their breathing was soft and steady as if their dreams were peaceful. The soft and quiet moment between the two was otherwise indescribable.

That is until the digital alarm clock hit 6am and then the piercing sound of an alarm resonated throughout the whole room.

Teal eyes blinked open groggily to the sight of his heterochromatic lover staring back at him. His red eye was hidden beneath his white pillow so only his gold emperor eye was staring at him with both exhaustion and that hint of authority that always persists.

Kuroko sighed, still hearing the loud beeping sound of the alarm clock blinked at his lover. "Akashi-kun, please turn off the alarm."

Akashi nuzzled closer to Kuroko, his forehead touching Kuroko's. "No. I'm staying with Tetsuya."

"But Akashi-kun, it's really loud, and you're closer to it. And please let me go, we have to get up."

Akashi narrowed his eyes, and Kuroko flinched slightly, hoping that he didn't notice. The last thing he needed this morning was for Akashi to be upset. Kuroko knew from experience how unforgiving Akashi can be.

"_Tetsuya."_

Kuroko lowered his head, avoiding Akashi's intimidating gaze but Akashi grabbed Kuroko's chin with one hand, forcing Kuroko to look at his lover again. Noted by the lack of sound in the room, Kuroko assumed Akashi's other hidden hand turned off the alarm, all while holding his gaze with Kuroko.

Akashi was silent for only a few minutes but it felt like hours to Kuroko. Kuroko was forced to lock eyes with one fierce crimson eye, and a daunting sharp gold eye. Kuroko knew that those eyes could make all of Japan silent and kneel before him with nothing more than a simple glare. Despite being together with Akashi for 2 plus years, Kuroko could never get used to those enigmatic heterochromatic orbs, always watching and judging his every movement. At first, Kuroko admits that he didn't mind. He knew it was just a part of Akashi's character; a trait that went along well with his naturally calm demeanor. Those eyes emitted a sharpness to others but could still retain a loving gaze whenever the two of them were alone together.

Akashi removed his hand from Kuroko's chin and pressed his lips on Kuroko's chapped ones, his demeanor softening. "As tempting as lying with Tetsuya sounds, I must admit that our education is just that much more important. I'll let it slide."

Akashi got off the bed and sauntered towards the door. He turned and watched Kuroko follow him. Kuroko had to admit that Akashi was not one to forget his presence. Quite noted was the fact that Kuroko had little presence but that was a given. He had been like that for as long as he can remember. He never stood out as anyone with such a uniqueness that could give him a presence. Heck, even the average Joe has more of that than Kuroko. Or at least that was before Akashi intervened. He was the one that gave Kuroko a way to use his lack of presence and use it to his advantage. That advantage being the ability of misdirection which was used in basketball, a sport that pretty much changed Kuroko's life in more ways than one.

"Tetsuya?"Kuroko looked up at Akashi. Confusion was wrapped around his face, a rare sight, Kuroko noted.

"Sorry, Akashi-kun. I zoned out," Kuroko walked passed Akashi, gazing at the ground so as to avoid seeing Akashi look at him with those judging eyes.

As Kuroko put on his school uniform in the next room, his mind wandered to thoughts of Akashi for the umpteenth time since he woke up. Since Kuroko transferred to Seirin high instead of Rakuzan with Akashi, it seemed that Akashi was different from before. Kuroko knew that Akashi still loved him, they still went on dates, and they still were as intimate as they always had been. But there was something in Akashi's demeanor that changed. He became more restricting, more judging of Kuroko's actions.

Kuroko frowned when he thought of the memory when Akashi forced Kuroko to limit his vanilla shake intake. Nowadays, he was lucky to even get one small shake a month, if that. Akashi told Kuroko at the time that drinking all of those shakes would screw up his nutritional balance so he made Kuroko limit the amount of shakes he could have, even going so far as to accompany Kuroko anytime he went to Maji Burger so that he knew for sure that Kuroko wouldn't disobey his direct order.

_He's become more controlling; _Kuroko thought as he grabbed his backpack and proceeded to walk towards the front door where he saw Akashi in his Rakuzan uniform slipping into his shoes. Kuroko noted how shiny they were as if he polished them recently.

Akashi straightened himself and pushed back his right sleeve, revealing a shiny and expensive watch. "6:30. If we leave now, I can make the 7:00 train to Kyoto," Akashi mumbled to himself, not realizing that his lover was standing just feet from him. Akashi abruptly turned his head and noticed his lover's presence. He looked surprised for a brief moment but then his face softened with the realization that it was merely Kuroko and no one else.

"Tetsuya, we're leaving," Akashi ordered him. Akashi slung his bag over his shoulder and proceeded to unlock the front door, his back to Kuroko.

Kuroko nodded, not caring that Akashi didn't notice the nod. He knew that even if he refused, his stubborn lover would just make him leave even if he wasn't late.

Kuroko was used to Akashi ordering him around like this. He's been doing it since he first met him back in their first year at Teiko. It just seems to Kuroko that this superiority complex is just a trait that Akashi has had always and will forever have, no matter how much Kuroko admittedly gets annoyed by it at times. Not that Kuroko would ever tell him that, for he was afraid of the consequences. No one ever disobeys Akashi's orders and Kuroko does not want a replay of what happened this morning; or worse.

Stepping outside the apartment complex where they live, Kuroko and Akashi walk side by side down the sidewalk of Tokyo. From experience, Kuroko knew that it would only take twenty minutes to reach the metro line where Akashi goes nearly every day in order to get to Kyoto. Akashi is always persistent when it comes to Kuroko accompanying him down to the station and back in the beginning of the year, Kuroko didn't mind. They didn't spend much time together during the weekdays so it was nice to be able to take advantage of the all the time that they had together.

But nowadays, Kuroko frowned at the incoming thought, with Akashi becoming even more demanding than usual, not to mention all of those restrictions becoming tighter and more bothersome, Kuroko just feels like he needs some time to himself, where he doesn't need to worry about any restrictions and he can just be himself.

"Tetsuya," Akashi started, looking at Kuroko with a blank expression but his eyes shone a faint sense of confusion.

Kuroko looked up at him, his face copying Akashi. "I'm sorry Akashi-kun. Did you say something?"

"We're here," Akashi responded, pointing up at the train station right in front of the two of them. Akashi continued, "You nearly walked right passed it. Have you been daydreaming again, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko blinked, refusing to answer. He just hoped that his lover would drop it for he just plain didn't feel like talking about his constant daydreaming.

"Tetsuya," Akashi repeated, grabbing Kuroko's chin between his thumb and forefinger. "You haven't answered my question yet. _Have you been daydreaming?_"

Kuroko gave up and nodded. "I guess I'm just still tired. I'm sorry Akashi-kun."

Akashi narrowed his eyes. Kuroko kept his composure on the outside but on the inside, he was panicking. He didn't want Akashi to think he was lying and Kuroko didn't want to know what could happen if Akashi found out he was lying about being tired. Given they were in public so the rational side of him didn't think he would do anything drastic right now and the fact that they were lovers might have Akashi go easy on him but Kuroko wasn't willing to take that chance.

Instead, Akashi pulled his face closer to his so that their lips were barely brushing each other. "We'll talk about this later. My train departs in 8 minutes."

Akashi pulled away with a smirk on his face. Kuroko was shocked that nothing else happened. He watched as his lover climbed the few steps towards the glass doors of the station with such a physique that it reminded him of an emperor climbing the stairs to his throne.

Akashi turned around and fixed his eyes on his lover. "I forgot to mention something."

"What is it, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko questioned, taking a step towards his former captain and current lover.

Akashi smiled and lowered his heterochromatic eyes. There was a mixture of love and a hint of authority in its gaze. "I love you, Tetsuya."

Kuroko's eyes widened. He did not expect another confession of love but rather he was expecting yet another displeased remark on his dazed behavior since this morning. But then again, Kuroko remembered the conversation they just had a second ago and mentally slapped himself for this random short term memory loss.

Noticing that he hadn't responded yet, Kuroko regained his composure and responded to Akashi, "I love you too, Akashi-kun. I'll see you later."

Akashi raised his hand as if to wave but kept it still. "Come back home immediately after practice. I will see you then," Akashi replied, turning his back towards Kuroko and opened the door, stepping inside the station without looking back.

Kuroko kept watching even Akashi had long since disappeared from his line of vision. He wasn't in any rush to get to Seirin as it would only take him a couple minutes to get there from the station and school doesn't start for another hour or so.

Kuroko looked up at the sky. The radiant blue and pure white fluffy clouds contrasted the dark constricting conflicts that have been arising between him and Akashi and Kuroko admitted that these feelings were one-sided. However, he couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by the constant restriction and was indeed grateful for the temporary peace and quiet of being left alone.

That is until he heard the distant sounds of people talking across the street.

Kuroko winced at the sudden noises and though his face didn't show it, he was a bit annoyed at the interruption. Pivoting to the direction of the noises, Kuroko blinked in shock.

Two individuals were walking side by side, their voices mingled to those of shouts and groans of irritation but that was all Kuroko could discern in terms of sound. He was more memorized by the appearance of the two. A tall male, short dark navy hair looking like a splotch of color on his tanned skin from the distance and a shorter female, her long pink hair in constant motion with each stride of her body.

He knew these people, and they were the last people that Kuroko expected to see. Teal eyes widening and body growing stiff; only two names escaped his dry mouth.

"Aomine-kun….Momoi-san…."

**Author's Note: Man this took forever to come out. I'm sorry for those who've been waiting since Christmas. I've had lots of homework slammed into my face and I just got Pokémon Black 2 super late and Pokémon Y so I've been playing those games non-stop. Anyways, this chapter's a little longer than the last one so that's a bonus, not to mention that this is being posted on the same day as Akashi's reveal in the anime! 'Cheers'**

**Anyway, my plan for this story is to have it in both Aomine and Kuroko's perspective mostly but if you're lucky, I might add other POV's as well. I'm open for critique so please review and I appreciate the love for this fic. If you're following me on Tumblr, I'll keep you updated on my progress when progress is being done soooo….I hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
